Avenger's tale
by Paljudt01
Summary: First stori ever. G1 Au the transformers arival to Earth wasnt an accident but a well planned sabotage which went wrong, cause it didn't kill the entire Decepticon crew.The Avengers' job is to solve this, but of course there is a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Authors note: I own nothing, except the Avengers and Rustclaw. I one of their name is correspond with some other character's it is just coincidence.

**Prologue**

When Megatron left with his crew on the Nemesis following Optimus Prime and the Autobots he left behind his most trusted men, Shockwave to watch Cybertron and the group of elite fighters, the Avengers to eliminate the remaining Autobot forces on the planet. But he made a mistake. A mistake, which even the most talented strategist couldn't possibly avoid. He trusted his men remaining on Cybertron. Including a mech named Rustclaw. Rustclaw like the other Decepticon soldiers was ambitious. But unlike the others, he wasn't afraid to bring down his superiors and he was patient enough to wait until he got a chance to kill those who stood in his way without consequences.


	2. Betrayal

Prologue _A N: still the same_ Chapter one Betrayal

After the Nemesis took off following the Ark, a wide grin appeared on Rustclaw's face. Here was the chance to wipe out Megatron and nearly his entire high command by simply blowing up the Nemesis. And to make it sure none suspected him he secretly created two artificial asteroids, which would collide in the way of Megatron's ship destroying it completely.  
"Good bye Megaton" he said laughing and pushed the button on a small transmitter.  
"What are you smiling at soldier?" asked an emonotionles voice behind him.  
" Nothing commander Shockwave nothing" he answered in a dumb voice what he usually used around his superiors.

"Then get back to your station!" commanded the purple 'con.  
"Yes sir" came the answer from Rustclaw as he went back to work. On his way he passed next to Stealth the Avenger commander, and his next target. Stealth gave him a suspicious look. He felt something was wrong with the soldier but didn't know what. Before he could say something to the leaving mech Sonar, the Avenger communication specialist came in running to the command center.

"S-s.ste-e-aa-th ss-o-mme-tth-iing ha-a-pp-e-e-n-ee-d w-wwi-t"  
"Calm down Sonar and tell me what's wrong with you!" told Stealth to the femm.

"It'sMegatronsirhis"  
"I SAID CALM DOWN SONAR!" shouted Stealth. A few nanoclics later Sonar restarted her speech "We lost contact with the Nemesis sir" she said speaking normaly this time.  
"How is that possible?" asked now nervously the Avenger commander.

"I don't know sir. One moment Soundwave said something about a meteor shower then nothing."  
"Are you sure?" asked Shockwave with an unusually worried voice.  
"Triple checked on every common and uncommon frequency. What are we gonnadonow?"  
"First, we won't panic, so calm down." Said Stealth "and second, tell the others to prepare the Apocalypse we are going after them."  
"But you cannot live just like that" said Shockwave "I am in command of Cybertron until Megatron returns."  
"And I am in charge of the Avengers and last I checked they are not part of the Cybertronian forces" said angrily Stealth then left Shockwave alone in the command center.  
Sonar followed her angry commander.

Ten astroseconds later all the Avengers were ready to leave. Talon the newest member of the team stood nervously next to her comrades. While it wasn't her first mission as an Avenger it was the very first time she had gone further than the second moon of Cybertron . She quickly forgot her uneasiness as Stealth approached. When all the Avengers were on board the Apocalypse.  
"All right everyone. You know your job, do it" with that command the heavy ship started her engines and started to fight against the gravitation of the planet. A few nanoclics later the victorious Apocalypse left behind the metallic surface of Cybertron and followed the Nemesis' path to the uncertain future.  
Meanwhile on the planet Rustclaw activated an other transmitter, which set off numerous explosives on board the leaving ship.  
Back on the Apocalypse everyone was looking for any sing of Megatron or his crew when a giant explosion shock the entire ship.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" came Stealth voice from total darkness.  
"I don't know sir. But it came from the engine room."  
"Talon go and check the engines Sonar try to contact with Cybertron.  
"Communication is down sir." Answered Sonar.  
"Then go with Talon and check the transmitting equipment."  
"Yes sir" with that the two femmes left. As soon as they left an other explosion shocked the ship. This time it came from the bridge, killing everyone on it. Talon and Sonar were lucky enough to survive the explosion, but they were severely injured while the crippled Apocalypse drifted in space toward an unknown world. Several years it crashed to Earth and sunk into the depth of the Atlantic Ocean.


End file.
